Referring to FIG. 1, a polymer clad optical fiber cable assembly, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 387060, includes an optical fiber cable 11, a metal caulked ring 12 press-fitted into the optical fiber cable 11, an end tube 13 covering the metal caulked ring 12, a stop ring 14 connected to the metal caulked ring 12 and the end tube 13, a plastic casing 15 sleeved on and covering the end tube 13, and a tubular sleeve 16 sleeved on a core rod 110 of the optical fiber cable 11 and partially protruding from the plastic casing 15. Usually, by using the metal caulked ring 12 and the stop ring 14, the optical fiber cable 11 can be firmly fixed within the end tube 13.
There are different types of existing optical fiber cables, one of which is a flat optical fiber cable 11′ shown in FIG. 2. The flat optical fiber cable 11′ has a non-circular cross section. According to FIG. 1, if the metal caulked ring 12 is press-fitted into the flat optical fiber cable 11′, the connection force between the metal caulked ring 12 and the flat optical fiber cable 11′ may be weak.